


In the Tent

by xajie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cowboys AU, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, NSFW, this is an alternate scene from the jearmin fic 'Peaches' by vidnyia haha wink wink nudge nudge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xajie/pseuds/xajie
Summary: “Will you let me please you? Do you trust me?”“Yes! Of course I trust you,” Armin said. His eyes were so earnest; Jean felt so loved.“Let me have you, then.”
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	In the Tent

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the tags this is an alternate scene from the fic 'Peaches'. 
> 
> Link here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357502/chapters/66848752

“What are you  _ doing _ ?”

“We’re going swimming in the lake,” Jean announced, taking off his hat and throwing it back towards their camp before dragging Armin behind him.

“It’s dangerous-”

“I’ll protect you.”

“It’s cold!” 

“Then stick close to me,” Jean murmured, looking at him intently as he stopped. “Come on. Let’s make a memory just for us.”

Armin looked up at him, bright-eyed, and looked towards their camp with only a second of hesitation before he nodded and followed Jean towards the water. The lake wasn’t huge but big enough to swim in. Jean stripped down into his underwear and left his clothes on a nearby rock, not taking his eyes off Armin for a second until he did the same. For a moment Jean let his eyes take in every feature and detail of his slender body; his narrow hips, his long hair, the protrusion of his collarbones… 

“Don’t stare like that,” Armin whispered, clearly embarrassed, though he was doing the exact same. 

“I like looking at you,” Jean grinned, walking towards him and slipping his arms around Armin’s waist. “Is that a crime?”

“Yes,” Armin chuckled. 

Jean kissed the smile off his face. He’d be guilty for as long as they were together, he thought, but he didn’t care. Armin was too beautiful to be ignored, his voice too sweet to go unheard, his lips too perfect to go unkissed. Jean wanted him forever. 

The reflection of the moon on the lake was disturbed when they made their way into the water, the white glow rippling with their movements. Armin yelped from the cold, but Jean pushed inwards without a care, knowing that it would be fine once he got used to it. He swam outwards until his feet couldn’t touch the ground, then treaded water with open arms, waiting for Armin to come out to him. 

“It’s too - it’s too cold, Jean!”

“Come here,” Jean laughed, swimming forwards a little bit. “Your body will adjust, don’t be a baby.”

“Watch your tongue,” Armin huffed. Even in the dark Jean could see him pouting, and he thought it was the cutest thing in the world.

“You sound like me.”

“Oh, is that a crime?” Armin teased, reaching Jean and pressing close to him. Being so close to Armin made Jean forget what being cold ever felt like. 

“Stop using my words against me,” he murmured. Wrapping his arms around his lover again, Jean tilted his head down to kiss Armin in the water, letting out a soft, content noise against his lips. 

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll kiss you so much you won't have a chance to speak at all.”

“Hmm,” Armin hummed softly, looking up at Jean through his lashes. “That doesn’t sound like much of a punishment to me.”

Jean laughed and kissed him again, his large hands wrapped around Armin’s small waist, and felt nothing but  _ him,  _ close in every way, taking in the smell of his soap and the warmth of his touch and the sound of his quick, needy breaths between kisses that felt like fire. Gradually, Armin’s hands worked up his body; Jean felt Armin touch his hips and his back and his shoulders before he was cupping his face in his hands and kissing him back with intensity. Jean didn’t pull away to breathe. He only deepened the kiss with each minute that passed until they were so close, out of breath but still going. Jean meant to remember it all as a story to tell himself in the future but he couldn’t focus on anything but the experience in each moment. Nothing mattered except this… except  _ them _ . 

“Armin,” Jean groaned, pulling back just enough to speak, his lips brushing against his lover’s when he spoke his name. He felt so hot, his body aching with need. 

It was clear Armin felt the same way; Jean could tell from the way they pushed against each other under the water. 

“Jean,” Armin replied breathlessly. “I - I don’t quite understand what I’m feeling.”

“Do you like it?”

“Of - of course!”

“Then don’t stop,” Jean whispered, leaning in again, letting his lips brush against the sensitive spot beneath Armin’s left ear. “You should do whatever you want to.”

“Jean….”

“Mm?” Jean hummed, kissing Armin’s neck, drawing out a noise from him which made Jean’s stomach twist with desire. He wanted to do anything he could to draw those sounds from him over and over. 

“Really, I - this all feels so much -”

“Let’s get out of the water,” Jean whispered, kissing up Armin’s neck just a little until his lips were brushing over his ear as he spoke. They both shivered. “Let me lay you down in the tent and please you even more.”

Armin only whimpered and nodded; his pupils were dilated, breathing laboured, small frame shaking. He was gorgeous. Jean led him out of the lake by the hand, the cold more bracing now that their bodies weren’t pressed up against each other. 

“Will you kiss me by the fire, first?” Armin asked. 

Jean didn’t wait long enough to give an answer before doing just that, pulling Armin close, large hands around his slim waist, kissing him firmly on the mouth in a way that made him shudder. He felt Armin wobble a little and knew it must feel good for him, too. The knowledge sent a rush of adrenaline through him not unlike the feeling he got when fleeing Annesburg at Armin’s side. Their bodies were wet and Jean could feel everything; he knew Armin could too. They both wanted each other. Armin’s lips tasted like something forbidden, only making Jean crave him more. And then Armin’s hands were on his back, nails digging into bare skin, making him  _ moan, _ the sensation like fire licking at his skin but with twice the heat and none of the pain. 

“I’m sorry,” Armin replied, letting go. “I didn’t mean-”

“Shit,” he gasped, pulling back just barely, panting for breath. “Don’t stop that.” 

“What? But I- I’m just unsure as to how this all  _ works _ , and I find myself wondering so much, why it feels like this, but only from you-”

“Don’t question it… if it feels good, let yourself have it.”

There was a moment of quiet.

“I’m afraid I’ll ask for too much if you tell me that…”

“Oh?” Jean whispered, tightening his grip around Armin’s waist, pulling him closer to press against his body. “And what would you ask for?” 

“I - I’d ask for you,” Armin whispered back, so obviously nervous, and Jean took a little pleasure in it. It was sweet, he thought. 

“You’ve got me,” Jean breathed, kissing him between words. Armin’s nails dug into his back again. “Will you let me please you? Do you trust me?”

“Yes! Of course I trust you,” Armin said. His eyes were so earnest; Jean felt so loved. 

“Let me have you, then.”

“H-how?” 

“Follow me.”

Taking his hand again, Jean led Armin to the tent, moving things aside with no care; he was too eager to touch Armin and kiss him again. Pushing him gently onto the mess of blankets, Jean positioned himself over Armin’s perfect body and kissed him urgently again, moaning breathlessly as Armin responded. Jean’s still-wet hair was sticking to his face and he was panting as if he’d ridden all the way from Annesburg without stopping, but he didn’t slow down - only Armin himself could have made Jean pull away. All this time his thoughts had been consuming him; ever since they met Jean wondered how it might feel to kiss Armin and feel his slender body beneath his own. 

As Jean’s tongue pushed past Armin’s lips he let his hand drift down his body, trailing down until he was just inches from between his legs. Armin gasped and bucked his hips upwards, making Jean smile against his lips - it was sweet, really, that he was impatient for his touch. Jean felt the same way. 

“Can I touch you there?” he whispered. 

“ _ Please,” _ Armin nodded. He took Jean’s face in his hands and kissed him, then pulled back so just their foreheads were touching. 

“I want to make you feel good,” Jean murmured, kissing down his neck again as his hand brushed over the bulge in his pants, testing the waters. Armin broke back completely from the kiss, throwing his head back and whining. Even though he was barely visible in the darkness - all the light they had came from the fire burning outside the tent - Jean knew he looked beautiful. His heart was racing and as he did it again and felt Armin push into his hand he could continue. 

“It’s good,” he gasped. “Jean…”

“Mm?”

“Keep - ah! - keep going,  _ please.”  _

“I will,” Jean murmured his lips curling up into a smile. Taking a moment, he admired Armin in the low light, the pretty contours of his face, his chest rising and falling with each of his deep, desperate breaths. As his eyes drifted south, Jean saw Armin’s cock outlined hard in his underwear, proof that he wanted this just as badly as Jean did. 

“You’re looking…”

“You look good. Am I not allowed…?”

“It’s just - it’s embarrassing.”

“You drive me crazy,” Jean murmured, running his hand over Armin’s hip and squeezing. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No… please don’t.”

“So trust me, gorgeous,” Jean said, kissing Armin once on the lips, then trailing more down his chest. “You’re beautiful.”

As Jean kissed him, Armin began letting out sweet, needy noises that grew in intensity the closer Jean got to the spot where his skin was hidden by the fabric of his underwear. Jean didn’t show it, but he was nervous; much like Armin, he’d never done anything like this before. Even so, he was desperate to try. 

“Please,” Armin gasped from underneath him. 

“You want me to take them off?” 

Armin nodded, and Jean felt a rush of lust knowing what he was about to do. He swallowed, then pulled back and began to tug Armin’s underwear off, gently easing them down his legs until he was completely naked. 

Jean was in awe. Seeing Armin like this, even in near-darkness, was better than anything he could have ever expected. He knew he was beautiful, but seeing him without any clothes to ruin his perfect form made Jean’s whole life. Although he was slender, by no means was Armin weak; Jean could see the shadowed definition of his muscles. He wasn’t boyish like one might expect, either. It was clear Armin was a man and a beautiful one at that. He looked nervous, but Jean soothed him by kissing him again, moving down until he was pressing his lips to Armin’s inner thighs, drawing out even more noises, making him shake and buck his hips up. That gave Jean the courage to suck a little there, no doubt leaving marks behind, and kept kissing him until he brushed very gently against Armin’s cock. 

“Oh,” Armin sighed, arching his back. 

“Good?”

“Perfect… it feels different when it’s you.”

Jean let out a whine as the image of Armin touching himself formed in his mind, and he was tempted to ask for a demonstration, just so he could watch Armin’s pretty, slender fingers wrap around his cock to give himself pleasure. He didn’t, though, and instead gently took Armin’s cock in his own hand, giving a few soft strokes before leaning in and pressing a kiss to the head, then taking it ever so slightly into his mouth.

“Jean!” Armin cried, but he paid no mind, continuing, sucking a little before pulling off and licking the tip, making eye contact with Armin as he indulged in such an intimate act. The sight of Armin’s blissed-out expression alone was enough to make Jean painfully hard. 

“Tell me how it feels,” he said breathlessly, barely pulling back. 

“Incredible,” Armin gasped. “I’ve - I could never have expected this… I just - I want to -”   
  
Knowing what he was trying to say, Jean took Armin’s hand and placed it on the top of his head, giving him all the control over the situation. When Armin’s fingers gripped tight and pulled his hair, Jean groaned, the feeling going right to his stomach, making him feel even more intense. Wanting to push it further, Jean took Armin into his mouth again, easing down onto him, moaning and looking into his eyes all the while. Looking up at Armin and seeing the pleasure on his face, knowing  _ he _ was the one doing that… it felt beautiful. How could something like this ever be considered wrong when it felt so perfect? It was as if this moment itself was the destination they had been heading towards all along. 

When he started to move, Jean found that he liked this even more than he’d expected - maybe it was the sheer intimacy of it, but he felt drunk with lust as he took Armin his mouth, hearing his moans, the hand in his hair pushing him down… he couldn’t resist reaching down to touch his own body, letting out a muffled cry as he took himself in his hand. It felt better than anything ever had - it had been a while since the last time he had the privacy to deal with his urges, anyway, and that combined with the sensation of having Armin in his mouth was able to get him close within barely a minute. His other hand was gripping Armin’s thigh, and he moved to push his legs apart a little, enjoying Armin’s little gasp of embarrassment. He was cute, but so goddamn sexy too, and he definitely had no idea of it. 

“Jean,” he gasped. He was pushing his hips up every time Jean moved down, seemingly unable to control it. “Jean, I - you should -”

Jean knew what that meant, and he pulled back, replacing his mouth with his hand and moving forward to kiss Armin hard on the mouth as he came, his whole body tensing up before he cried out against Jean’s lips, spilling over his bare chest. He was barely able to get a breath in, it seemed, and when Jean felt Armin’s hand reach down to touch  _ him, _ he felt a rush of desire stronger than anything he’d ever known. Panting for breath, he broke the kiss just so he could breathe, noises coming from him that he barely recognised and certainly would have humiliated him if heard by anyone but Armin. He could feel himself getting close, could feel the  _ fire _ of it burning inside him, the desperation to finish, wanting to experience that same bliss Armin had moments before. 

“Armin,” he gasped; even his name tasted like lust, and a second later it overtook him, thrusting into Armin’s hand as he came all over them both. His mind went blank; he couldn’t think at  _ all _ . It was just them and the feeling of their closeness and the rhythmic panting of their breath as they came down from their high. Jean found himself lying next to Armin, having collapsed onto the blankets, and he held him close, just breathing. 

A few minutes passed where neither of them said anything at all. Armin was the first to break the silence. 

“That was…” he began, trailing off when he failed to find words to describe it. 

“Yeah,” Jean agreed. “That was something else.”

They both yawned, then laughed. Armin hid his face in Jean’s neck, clinging onto him and laughing. 

“I’m so embarrassed,” he murmured. Jean could hear he was smiling and it made his heart warm. 

“Don’t be,” he replied. “Guess it wasn’t that great of me to kiss you when, you know…”

“No! No, I… liked it.” Armin’s voice was barely audible. 

“You’re damn cute, you know that?”

“You are.”

“Hardly.”

“Are,” Armin argued, then yawned again. “I’m sleepy…”

“I’m not surprised, you were really going for it by the - ow!” Jean laughed and moved back as Armin jabbed him in the ribs, clutching his side. 

“Don’t say that now!”

“Am I allowed to think about it at least?”

“No.”

“Hm,” Jean hummed, leaning a little closer. “Then I suppose I’ll have to wait for next time.”

“Jean,” Armin whispered, shivering. Jean felt satisfied when he saw the effect his teasing had on his lover, and he had to use great strength to force his exhausted body to sit up so he could kiss Armin. It was sweet and brief and only made Jean more tired. 

“We ought to wash in the lake in the morning,” he murmured. “Don’t want to move now.”

“Me either…” 

They were quiet again until their breathing became slow and their hearts were beating at a normal pace. Jean felt content like he’d taken a long, hot bath, and with Armin beside him, he didn’t want to move ever again. Tomorrow, their journey would continue and they’d press on to Overlake, but at that moment, Jean was content with the destination they had already reached. 


End file.
